GRAVITATION CINDERELLA
by Jigoku No Kokoro
Summary: que pasa QUE PASARIA SI SUICHI HIJO DE UN ACAUDALADO ARISTOCRATA AL MORIR SU MADRE SU PADRE SE VUELVE A CASAR CONMIKA QUE TIENE DOS HORRIBLES HIJAS PERO UN DIA LLEGA UNA CARTA... QUE PASARA.
1. ¿el comienzo de una historia de amor?

El ceniciento

_**El comienzo de una historia**_

_El mundo solo es para aquellos que saben lo que es la vida, saber como enfrentar sus problemas, de quienes son capaces de ver con ojos ilusionados y equitativos a todos aquellos que los rodea y saben como conocer a las personas por lo que son y no por lo que tienen._

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un reino muy, muy lejano vivían un rico aristócrata llamado Thomas con su esposa Marriott y su hijo peli rosa llamado Suichi, al morir su esposa durante el parto, su padre tuvo que criarlo durante 5 años, hasta que conoció a una viuda llamada Mika conocida como la "viuda negra" – ya que todos sus esposos morían de una manera muy rara – y a sus dos hijas Noriko y Ayaka de 15 y 10 años respectivamente y para desgracia de Suichi su padre se caso con ella y 3 años después falleció en muy extrañas circunstancias.

Cuando murió su padre, sus ahora hermanastras y madrastra lo pusieron como su "criado" ya que estaban celosas de su belleza dulzura y todas aquellas virtudes dignas de el, además de que el era el heredero de su familia por el primogénito y el único hijo.

Han pasado muchos años y Suichi se ha convertido en un hombre muy apuesto tal y como la había sido su madre al estar viva, pero sufría por los constantes abusos por parte de su supuesta "familia", pero un día Suichi tuvo el presentimiento de que pronto su vida cambiaria y como si fueran cosas del destino sonó el timbre, Suichi presuroso abrió la ventana para encontrarse con unos de los sirvientes del príncipe Yuki.

_Toc, toc, toc…_

-abre la puerta algodón de azúcar – le decían a Suichi sus hermanastras.

-si serán… hijas de mi madrastra – dijo en un susurro nuestro peli rosa mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.

- si ¿Qué se le ofrece? – dijo de manera educada Shu.

-¿aquí vive la viuda negra… perdón digo la señora Mika?

-si aquí vive por desgracia – contesto – y su última victima también – dijo susurrando la última parte.

-amm… si – al parecer lo escucho – vine a traer una invitación…

-UNA ¿INVITACION?

-ehh… si – contesto el señor.

-¿para que es? – pregunto curioso SHU

-bueno si no me hubieras interrumpido hace un momento te lo hubiera podido contar – contesto cortante el señor.

-ups, lo siento, por favor continúe – se disculpo

-bueno ya no importa, es una invitación para el cumpleaños para su alteza el príncipe Yuki en el cual el va a escoger por fin una esposa. – mientras contaba esa historia Shu comenzó a imaginarse como seria la noche de bodas con el príncipe Yuki.

Después de darle una mirada interrogante a Suichi el guardia se retiro y digamos que Shu tenia un pequeño problema – si me entiende – cerro la puerta y se giro para continuar con sus labore hogareñas pero se encontró con el espantoso grito de…

-… !!!SUICHI!!! – grito Mika

-… _- ¿por qué yo? – _Voy señora – _anciana_

_-_¿Qué trajeron? – pregunto Mika

-nada – dijo rápidamente

Suichi rápidamente escondió la carta de los horribles ojos de esa bruja, pero antes de poder reaccionar aparecieron detrás de el, Noriko y Ayaka y le arrebataron la carta de sus manos que seguían en su espalda, la tomaron entre sus manos y al leer lo que venia en la cubierta se la mostraron a su madre.

-mira, mira, mira mamá, mamá… - empezaron a cantar ese par mientras pasaban la carta frente a la cara de la bruja mayor - … una invitación.

-gracias niñas – decía Mika mientras agarraba la carta de manos de sus hijas - ¿Qué es esto, Suichi?

-… - _es que acaso esta ciega o es que no sabe leer – _pues, señora como podrá observar en la parte del frente del sobre dice "INVITACION".

-eso ya lo se puedo verlo – si claro – pero para que es la invitación.

-es… para la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe Yuki en la cual va a escoger una esposa

-KYYYYAAAA!!! – gritaron las hermanastras.

Después de quedar casi sordos Mika les dice a sus hijas que una de ellas esta por conseguirse un marido y no cualquiera sino el príncipe del reino y por lo tanto tendrían poder sobre todo, estas después de escucharla se dispusieron a retirarse a sus habitaciones mientras que Suichi pensaba preguntarle a Mika si había un posibilidad de poder asistir a la fiesta.

-señora ¿cree que sea posible que pueda acompañarlas a la fiesta, por favor? – dijo de la manera mas dulce Shu.

-no

-¿Por qué señora? – insistió

-por que eres hombre y la fiesta es para que se escoja a una esposa y no importa tu apariencia aun así eres HOMBRE – remarco la ultima palabra. – ehh si ¿Qué te decía? – no podía ser mas tonta.

-que no podía ir al baile.

-no puedes a menos que… - dejo la frase inconclusa

-¿a menos que? – pregunto con algo de temor Suichi

-puedes ir pero primero tendrás que lavar la ropa, lavar las ventanas, hacer la comida, limpiar las escaleras, las habitaciones en fin toda la casa, alimentar a los animales y si tienes todo listo para antes de irnos entonces podrás ir, de acuerdo. – termino diciendo con una maléfica sonrisa.

-gra… gracias señora – fue todo lo que pudo decir Shu

Y de este modo sin perder tiempo Suichi comenzó a realizar todas las tareas que le impuso su madrastra, pero aun había un pequeño problema _no tenia un vestido_ por si las moscas su padre había guardado las cosas de su madre en un baúl que tenia escondido de su amorosa familia en su habitación en la cual nunca se asomaban.

Pues mientras Suichi buscaba en el baúl sus amigos Hiro y Tatsuha, junto con Suguru y Sakano se ofrecieron a ayudarlo a arreglarse y arreglar el vestido mientras el terminaba con sus tareas. Varias horas después, con todas las tareas ya terminadas y se dispuso a ir a su habitación para arreglarse pero mientras subía observo en el reloj que solo tenia media hora, así que subió lo mas rápido que pudo y al llegar vio que todos que el vestido estaba precioso y comenzó a arreglarse.

Mientras el se vestía, Hiro y Tatsuha lo peinaban y Suguru y Sakano le ponían los accesorios, una vez ya listo Suichi se veía simplemente perfecto con su vestido color blanco de corte princesa con unos holanes rosas y brillantes en la parte del pecho. Así que ya a la carrera bajo corriendo para encontrase con su madrastra y hermanastra saliendo hacia el carruaje que las llevaría a la fiesta.

-ESPERENME!!! –les grito Shu mientras corría hacia el carruaje

-lo siento pero llegas tarde – le dijo Mika y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Mientras intentaba volver a seguirlas Suichi cayo en un charco de lodo y comenzó a llorar mientras se ponía en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas con sus delicados brazos y de ese modo alertando a sus "pequeños" compañeros de aventuras.

-ya no llores no, no da – dijo una voz la cual era muy bella.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso? – dijo asustado el peli rosa.


	2. ¿historia de amor?

-yo!! Tú hado madrino RYUICHI SAKUMA y su compañero KUMAGORO – dijo un hermoso joven que llevaba consigo un conejo.

-_… - bueno por lo menos no tiene vestido – _pensó shu mientras observaba a su "hado madrino"

-y ¿para que viniste? – dijo ya desesperado por saber si ya estaba en verdad loco

-ayyyy, eso es algo muy obvio pues para ayudarte a ir al baile y por supuesto para conquistar al príncipe Yuki no, no da.

-¿de verdad? – pregunto con incredulidad e ilusión Suichi

- sip… bien primero que nada necesitas un carruaje, un conductor, acompañantes y por supuesto un vestido nuevo por lo que veo – acabo con una sonrisa.

Una vez puestas las cartas sobre la mesa Suichi tuvo que traer todo lo necesario para que Ryuchi para iniciar su trabajo utilizó una calabaza como carruaje, a su pequeño amigo Hiro como conductor, a Suguru, Sakano y Tatsuha como acompañantes y a su hermoso pero desastroso perro K de guardaespaldas.

-bien ahora tu vestido – y con un movimiento de su conejo en dirección a Suichi, Ryuchi transformo su entonces sucio vestido en uno azul celestes con holanes rosa y blanco que se ajustaban perfectos a su cuerpo y la parte de arriba tenia unos hermosos cristales de un azul mas oscuro que el vestido y claro no podía estar completo sin unas zapatillas de cristal.

-bien ahora que estas perfecto solo falta advertirte algo – dijo un poco mas serio Ryu-chan – tienes que llegar antes de media noche ya que a esa hora se romperá el hechizo y te veras como hace un momento – dijo sonriendo para cuando acabo – diviértete shu-chan.

-¡¡¡oh hado Ryuchi eres tan hermoso!!! ¿No quieres ir a otro lugar para conocernos mejor? – le propuso un ilusionado Tatsuha

-tu cállate y vámonos – le regaño Suguru mientras lo llevaba a rastras al carruaje

-adios – se despidió un sonrojado Ryuchi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Descubriendo la verdad del amor y el futuro**

_¿Cómo sabemos que lo que tenemos enfrente es una realidad? ¿Podemos estar seguros que lo que vivimos en verdad no es una ilusión? O solo hay que sucumbir ante lo que nos han dicho lo que es la realidad, retener todo aquello que nos dice que hay mas allá de lo que vemos y aun así hay quienes no son capaces de lograr llegar a esa repuesta estando o no cerca de la respuesta, se rinden y eso es algo a lo que no debemos arriesgarnos…_

_Solo luchando seremos capaces de ser quienes queremos ser y lograr todo aquello que queremos._

**Mientras tanto en el palacio.**

-hijo espero que en este baile encontremos a tu futura esposa – le decía el rey Tohma al su hijo el príncipe Yuki – ¿no estas feliz?

-estoy brincando de alegría que no ves Tohma – dijo un sarcástico príncipe

-ya te he dicho miles de veces que me digas padre, o si prefieres papá, papi, papito no me molestaría que me llamaras de alguna de esas maneras

-… - _¿Qué le dieron de pequeño plomo en lugar de leche o que?_

**Afuera del palacio**

Acababa de llegar un hermoso carruaje, los guardias de la entrada se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo hermoso del carruaje, pero en el momento que baja una hermosa dama – por que eso parecía – vistiendo ese hermoso vestido azul, empezaron a babear – literalmente hablando – y cuando paso cerca de ellos trataron de acercarse a tan hermoso ángel.

-¡¡ALENJENSE!! – les ordeno la voz de un hombre rubio amenazándolos con lo que parecía ser una magnum de alto calibre

Después de esa pequeña escena pudieron dejar entrar en paz a Shu mientras que los guardias y los acompañantes – excepto K – esperaban afuera 


	3. llegando al palacio

**Mientras tanto en el salón principal**

Nuestro encantador príncipe se había encontrado bailando con toda damisela casadera del reino, la mayoría de ellas usaban "tácticas" muy poco convencionales (o como vulgarmente se les dice andaban de arrastradas) en especial las hermanas Noriko y Ayaka, las cuales a pesar de sus títulos y clases de baile no lograban dar tres pasos antes de pisar a sus acompañantes, claro esto lo comprobó el príncipe Yuki, lo peor para nuestro joven casamentero es que incluso Mika (la viuda negra se le insinuaba.

Pero todo pensamiento que hubiera tenido fue interrumpido cuando fue anunciada otra dama que acaba de entrar siendo severamente custodiada – aclaro la belleza de Shu lo dejo atónito – cuando ambas miradas se encontraron no pudo hacer otra que sostener su mirada mientras se dirigía hacia a el – dejando a su pareja con una mirada perpleja hacia a el una mirada asesina hacia Suichi

Debido a que Suichi no estaba acostumbrado a caminar con zapatillas - que para colmo eran de cristal – tropezó pero antes de que todo llegara a sufrir un accidente unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron de la cintura mientras lo pegaba a su pecho

-baka – susurro aquella hermosa que lo sujetaba

-no me digas así teme – respondió Suichi con voz tan dulce como la de cualquier doncella

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así al príncipe Yuki ni siquiera su propio padre – eso explica su comportamiento hacia el rey

-eres una baka divertida – le dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro (todos sabemos quien es el hombre en la relación ¿no creen?

Suichi se quedo mirando fijamente al príncipe Yuki nunca había visto a alguien tan atractivo – con su cabello rubio, algo desordenado y esos ojos azules aunque fríamente hermosos y sobre todo sin olvidar su bien formado cuerpo, que se veía perfectamente bajo ese traje negro-

-etto… yo… - empezó a tartamudear Suichi.

-vamos a bailar - ordeno Yuki.

-cla… claro.

Empezaron a bailar y se empezó a formar un circulo dentro del cual estaban bailando nuestros dos protagonistas, sus amigos lograron entrar después de un rato al palacio y literalmente se fueron – mas bien Hiro – se fueron corriendo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el banquete, pero del mismo modo se encontraban ahí Mika y sus hijas platicando muy a gusto.

-¿Quién será esa muchacha? – pregunto Mika.

- no lo se para que quiere quitarme a mi Yuki – estaba chillando Noriko.

-¡¡ ¿tu Yuki?!! Es mío – le reclamo Ayaka.

-esa "muchacha" me recuerda a alguien, pero no logro recordar a alguien – estaba pensando Mika mientras intentaba pensar en quien seria mientras sus hijas peleaban.

-¿_acaso son ciegas o simplemente daltónicas?_ – pensó Hiro.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ayaka se canso de pelear y se viro para seguir comiendo y se encontró con el precioso de Hiro.

-_no creo que importe que coqueteé un poco con alguien tan guapo como el antes de mi boda con Yuki – _pensó Ayaka mientras empezaba a coquetear con Hiro.

-_y esta ¿Qué me ve? – _se preguntaba Hiro, siempre tan inocente

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

K estaba pasando por allí después de asegurarse que todo estuviera completamente seguro, observo que una perversa "señorita" que estaba acercándose al inocente de Hiro tal cual lo hace un cazador a su presa.

-sabe MI SEÑOR, usted es muy guapo

-supongo que gracias.

-¿estad usted acompañado?

-em… etto… yo…

-claro que esta acompañado – dijo k mientras tomaba a Hiro por la cintura y atraía hacia su pecho.

-¿ehh? - decía una confundida Ayaka.

-ah, si… esta es mi pareja k – dice un sonrojado Hiro.

-ahora si nos permites, llevare a mi pareja bailar – dijo k para después tomar camino hacia la pista de baile junto a un aliviado Hiro – aliviado de alejarse de Ayaka.

-gracias k – dijo Hiro todavía sonrojado – ya… ya puedes soltarme – concluyo Hiro bajando la mirada ya que no quería ver a k a los ojos cuando lo soltara.

-¿Por qué? Eres mi pareja – dijo apretándolo mas contra su pecho.

-¿Qué?

-me gustas Hiro – dijo k mientras hacia que tomaba su rostro con una de sus manos para levantarlo con delicadeza y poder ver sus ojos y robarle un beso – eres perfectamente hermoso – dijo mientras Hiro se sonrojaba cerrando sus ojos.

-tu también me gustas – al terminar de decirlo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de k.

-me alegra oír eso my love – con el sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas siguieron bailando.


	4. un nuevo suguru

Suguru que en ese momento se encontraba con Tatsuha, eso era por que lo único que hacia el segundo era coquetear con cada chica o chico linda (o) que viera, por eso motivo tuvo que hacer una retirada estratégica y se tomo su tiempo para recorrer todo el salón de baile hasta toparse con una muy pero muy rara escena.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por que?, ¿Por qué? – repetía una y otra vez mientras zarandeaba a un muchacho joven como de unos veinte años

-pero… no… fue… mi… culpa – trataba de decir el pobre muchacho

Después de eso el anciano por fin soltó al pobrecito muchacho y se dirigió hacia otro muchacho de unos dieciocho años

-¿Qué haremos Edmond?

-pues, conseguir otro pianista – le contesto Edmond que era un muchacho de pelo corto rubio con mechones ocre, un ojo azul y el otro miel, con rasgos de una persona de la alta sociedad de aparentemente 1.80mts de estatura.

-por ahora no será posible…

-etto… disculpen – interrumpió Suguru – iba pasando por aquí y no pude evitar escuchar sobre su pequeño problema.

-¿y? – le pregunto algo irritado el anciano animándolo a continuar.

-bueno, pues yo se tocar el piano…

-no importa que sepas tocar el piano, lo que importa es que seas lo suficientemente bueno como para tocar junto a mi – dijo Edmond mirando al chico que le pareció adorable.

-soy lo suficientemente bueno como para tocar junto contigo engreído – dijo Suguru matándolo con la mirada

-_me gusta la actitud de este muchacho – _pensó Edmond.

-bueno, entonces toca un poco para nosotros y pruébanos que tan bueno eres – le dijo el anciano.

-claro – le contesto Suguru mientras se dirigía al hermoso piano de cola negro.

Suguru empezó a tocar, haciendo que sus dedos recorrieran las teclas con una enorme suavidad como si bailaran produciendo uno de los más hermosos sonidos que hubieran escuchado Edmond y el anciano, además de todas las personas que estaban en el salón.

Se empezaron a escuchar aplausos por todo el salón y el anciano en lo único que podía pensar era que ya tenia nuevo pianista y pareja de Edmond.

-tu tocaras junto con Edmond ante los reyes – explico el anciano cuyo nombre era Sebastián

-y… y que instrumento tocas – pregunto Suguru dirigiéndose a Edmond todavía nervioso.

-el violín – dijo con una sonrisa Edmond.

-los presentare, esperen aquí – dijo Sebastián mientras iba hacia los reyes.

Mientras Sebastián los presentaba ante los reyes, Suguru espero junto con Edmond algo incomodo.

-oye – le hablo Edmond

-eh, ¿si?

-nunca dijiste tu nombre

-oh perdón me llamo Suguru

-¿no tienes apellido? – le pregunto Edmond en un tono burlón.

-¡claro que si! Es… Fujisaki.

-¿a si que eres Fujisaki Suguru?

-si y tu eres Edmond…

-chicos prepárense – dijo Sebastián.

-si –respondieron ambos muchachos al unísono.

Cuando entraron al salón principal todos guardaron silencio esperando que empezaran a tocar Suguru y Edmond, encantados con lo que oían y como ambos se complementaban, cuando terminaron de tocar se enfrentaron al público y mientras aplaudían salieron despacio del salón. Y comenzaron a platicar.

-tocas muy bien Suguru ¿Quién te enseño?

-em… yo aprendí observando al mejor pianista que he oído, la maestra Mana Walker – respondió Suguru con una luz especial en los ojos.

-Mana Walker, ya veo – dijo Edmond con tono celoso – Suguru…

-¿si? – pregunto Suguru

-me… me gustas

-¡¡¿Cómo?!! – Grito Suguru – yo… no puedo gustarte solo soy alguien mas del montón.

-claro que no, me gustaste desde la primera vez, pero me has dejado completamente enamorado cuando tocaste el piano

- ¿de verdad? – Suguru estaba que no se lo creía

- nunca te mentiría – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba - ¿y tu que sientes por mi?

-tu… tu también me gustas – dijo Suguru mientras se paraba de puntas dándole un beso en los labios a Edmond, y el solo pudo sonreír en sus labios correspondiendo el beso de Suguru… SU SUGURU.


	5. un nuevo inicio para sakano

Sakano fue a ver al rey ya que cuando e era un pajarito se había lastimado un ala, y el rey lo había encontrado en uno de los jardines del castillo siendo amenazado por un horrible gato, lo salvo y cuido de el hasta que estuvo bien y ese era el motivo por el cual el le estaba agradecido cada mañana iba a contarle al rey quien escuchaba atentamente la hermosa voz del pajarito. Lo encontró sentado en su trono se veía tan elegante, imponente y muy atractivo.

-hola – lo saludo el rey quien lo había observado venir de una forma tan tímida que era adorable.

-Ho… la – tartamudeo Sakano después de hacer una reverencia – su majestad.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto.

-sa… ka… no… su alteza – contesto nervioso.

-Sakano… eh, me gusta ese nombre.

-ehh… gracias.

-je, je, je, no te pongas nervioso no te hare nada. ¿Eres del reino?, nunca te había visto – dijo sacando una rápida resolución.

-si, soy del reino

-ya veo

-yo… - cuando Sakano iba a hablar fue interrumpido por Suguru y Edmond que habían empezado a tocar

Sakano estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Suguru tocando el piano aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacia ya que era de las cosas que mas le gustaban, además de que todo lo aprendió de vista y oído del maestro Walker mientras el tocaba el piano el lo acompañaba cantando. Esta vez no fue la excepción, comenzó con su simple y tranquila nana en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera pero todo esto se vino abajo cuando el rey escucho tan singular melodía, pero no hablo hasta que ambos caballeros se retiraran de la salas.

-Sakano tienes una hermosa voz – dijo el rey-

-¿me… escucho? – Pregunto un sonrojado y apenado Sakano mientras el rey asentía – lo sien… to, perdón no quería estropear el espectáculo.

-no lo hiciste es mas estoy seguro que lo mejoraste – le dijo convencido y alegre el rey – creo haberla oído antes… pero debería estar soñando – ven acompáñame

El rey lo condujo por un enorme pasillo poco transitado por aquellos que no sabían hacia donde conducía dicho paso.

-¿A dónde vamos, su majestad? – Dijo Sakano.

-Tohma

-¿Cómo?

-llámame Tohma

-claro que su majestad ¿Cómo puede imaginar que hare semejante atrocidad?

-pues, eso es simple… - comenzó a explicar Tohma – mi futuro esposo me tiene que llamar por mi nombre ¿no te parece?

-¡¡SU ¿Qué?!! – pregunto un muy sorprendido y sonrojado Sakano.

-MI FUTURO ESPOSO  - le dijo Tohma mientras se acercaba a el – me has gustado desde que entraste en el salón, he has atraído como nadie lo ha hecho nunca, me he enamorado aun mas de ti al oírte cantar – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-pero no, nos conocemos ¿Cómo puede creer eso?

-piensa lo que quieras dime si estoy loco por seguir aquello que dicta mi corazón ya que el mismo me dice que no es la primera vez que nos encontramos – dijo Tohma poniendo cara seria – o es ¿Qué acaso no te atraigo? – dijo poniendo cara de corderito a medio morir.

-¡no es eso! – dijo rápidamente Sakano – claro que me gusta, es mas estoy… - se interrumpió a media frase para tomar un rápido respiro y decir lo ultimo - … enamorado de usted

-entonces no se diga mas ¿aceptarías ser mi esposo? – dijo Tohma decidido

-si, claro que si Tohma – fue lo única que Sakano pudo contestar ya que Tohma comenzó a besarlo con todo el amor del que era capaz de tenerle.


	6. ¿un final feliz?

Yuki y Suichi se encontraban bailando – excepto en la presentación de Suguru y Edmond, claro que shu no podía ocultar su sorpresa al ver a su amigo tocar el piano ya que nunca lo había visto – hasta que Yuki acerco sus labios peligrosamente a los de Suichi, pero cuando sus labios se rozaron comenzaron sus propia danza y con el tiempo el beso se volvió mas profundo pero todo termino cuando el reloj principal – que se encontraba arriba de los tronos de los reyes – comenzó a marcar que era la media noche.

-¡oh no! – grito Suichi mientras se separaba bruscamente de Yuki.

Suichi comenzó a correr hacia la salida seguido por k y Hiro que no se encontraban lejos, pero estaban llegando a la entrada k saco su magnum y dio un disparo alertando a los faltantes. Suguru, Tatsuha y Sakano tras escuchar el disparo – claro tomando en cuenta que es el único con arma y además estaba loco – se dispusieron a buscar la salida mas cercana, claro los guardias intentaron evitar que se fueran pero les resulto imposible – claro culpa de k.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro o en su defecto montados en el carruaje se fueron lo mas rápido posible, notando Suichi una vez ahí que le hacia falta una zapatilla que para su desgracia o buena fortuna fue encontrada por Yuki y lo único que pudo pensar fue "_ese baka si que corre rápido" _

Al llegar a la casa se dieron cuenta que seguían como en el baile y eso que era mas de media noche

-Ryuchi, Ryuchi, RYUCHI – comenzaron a gritar

-¿si? Na no da – dijo sonriendo como siempre

-¿Por qué seguimos siendo humanos "oh gran Ryuchi" – pregunto Tatsuha con un tono de burla al final.

-¡SORPRESA! – grito Ryuchi.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron todos al unísono.

-como todos han sido mas que perfectos ejemplos de cómo ser buenas personas los dejare a ustedes humanos ¡na no da! y Suichi puedes quedarte con el vestido, las zapatillas, el carruaje y todo lo que te di ¡na no da!

-¿Por qué NO LO DIJISTE ANTES? – explotaron todos.

-es que kumagoro me dijo que quería que fuera sorpresa – dijo Ryuchi con lagrimas en los ojos por los gritos

-snif… snif… Yuki me estaba dando mi primer beso – y con eso Suichi se puso a llorar al igual que Ryuchi

-gomene…

-ya dejen de llorar por que mika y sus monstruos no tardaran en llegar y tenemos que ocultar todo antes de que lleguen y ocultarnos nosotros también – dijo Hiro.

- My love it´s right let´s go – dijo k

-no podemos quedarnos con el carruaje tienes que llevártelo todo Ryuchi – dijo Sakano.

- bien me lo llevare, entonces me voy… - comenzó Ryuchi.

-¡ESPERA! – grito Tatsuha.

-¿si? – respondió Ryuchi.

-¿puedo ir contigo? – Pregunto Tatsuha – es que eres tan hermoso y me gustas mucho.

Ryuchi se peso serio – como cuando pare adulto – y vio a Tatsuha de una forma em… no muy santa que digamos y muy poco discreta también y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-de acuerdo, vámonos – dijo Ryuchi – y tat-chan tu también eres muy atractivo – comento provocando que Tatsuha se sonrojara y ambos se fueron en el carruaje.

-bien vamos a esconder todo – y así lo hicieron recogieron todo y lo escondieron todo y a todos.

Cuando llegaron mika y sus hijas empezaron a hablar de una tonta y presumida muchacha pelirosa que opaco a todas las chicas ante el príncipe Yuki.

Al día siguiente Ayaka y Noriko seguían quejándose hasta que un fuerte sonido en la puerta les interrumpió de sus muy ocupadas agendas.

-¡SUICHI! – gritaron

-ya voy, ya voy – dijo shu y al abrir la puerta se llevo una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con el príncipe Yuki parado ahí.

-su majestad – dijo Suichi y en un instante fue arrojado aun lado por mika y sus hijas.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí mi señor? – pregunto mika.

-venimos a probar la zapatilla de cristal a toda aquella doncella que viva en el reino y a quien le quede se convertirá en la esposa del príncipe Yuki – dijo el acompañante del príncipe.

-KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA – gritaron Noriko y Ayaka casi rompiendo la zapatilla.

Se lo probaron a Ayaka pero tenia el muy pequeño, después a Noriko que lo tenía demasiado grande y gordo e incluso se lo pusieron a mika – petición de ella – pero obviamente no le quedo.

-y ¿Qué tal si se lo probamos a ella? – sugirió el consejero real señalando a Suichi.

-pero… - intento intervenir mika.

Pero el señor la ignoro y se estaba preparando para probárselo a Suichi pero antes de poder hacerlo Noriko y Ayaka lo empujaron haciendo que la zapatilla chocara contra el piso y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-UPS… - dijeron ambas

-ya no podremos buscar a su futura esposa, mi señor – se lamentaba el consejero

Suichi podría haberle enseñado la otra zapatilla pero al intentar esconderla a el también se le rompió.

-no lo necesito – dijo Yuki

-a que se refiere su majestad – dijo mika.

-a lo que me refiero es que se con quien baile anoche – dijo Yuki acercándose a Suichi mientras le sonreía

-pero como…

Tu cabello no es fácil de olvidar, tu voz chillona es difícil de ignorar y tu hermosos ojos especiales que brillan cuando sonries… - dijo

-pero… pero es un ¡HOMBRE! – replico mika

-lo se me di cuneta cuando baile con el, no tiene pecho además a mi me gustan los hombres.

Y así Suichi se caso con Yuki, al igual que Sakano con Tohma, en una boda doble, Yuki se convirtió en rey y Tohma y Sakano se fueron en una muy pero muy larga luna de miel. K se convirtió en el jefe de la guardia real y Hiro en la "dama de compañía" de Suichi, bueno en realidad se convirtió en su guardaespaldas personal.

Suguru y Edmond se fueron de gira por todo el mundo aprendiendo nuevas cosas, de Tatsuha y Ryuchi no se ha sabido nada desde aquella noche pero todos desean que sean felices. En lo que concierne a Mika, Noriko y Ayaka se fueron a vivir al palacio pero para su desgracia tuvieron que trabajar como sirvientas.

Con este tan inesperado final acaba nuestra historia _todo aquello que uno cosecha con mucho cuidado y amor llega a convertirse en el sendero de una nueva vida llena de alegrías y sueños cumplidos o por cumplir._

**¿FIN?**


End file.
